


Chivalry

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Renaissance Faires, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>and here is the other commission for ao3 user potatopotato!! they asked for genji/reinhardt so i did my best. please enjoy and thank you for the patronage!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> and here is the other commission for ao3 user potatopotato!! they asked for genji/reinhardt so i did my best. please enjoy and thank you for the patronage!

“This is certainly a first,” Genji observed, edging closer to Reinhardt as he led him through the crowd of knights and princesses. “I don’t think I fit in here at all.”

Reinhardt laughed, the sound loud and deep, and looked down at him with a large smile. “You fit in very well, my dear, for these are adventurers and heroes alike who trod the path to glory through the valor found in battle, just as we do every day,” he assured, parting the sea of people with nothing more than a forward pace and the intimidating size of himself. “I have been very fond of these fairs since I was a wee lad. There’s so much here I wish to share with you!”

Genji smiled, though it was hidden behind his helmet. He looked around at the curious eyes and wondered if he would have garnered less attention if he’d simply gone without. People tended to stare when his scars were on display, but the anachronistic look of his armor was an eyesore here that even he could see was jarring.

“This certainly seems like something you would enjoy,” he mumbled, considering the logistics of hiding himself in Reinhardt’s shadow. It was definitely big enough, but the relentless sun above seemed far too fond of his armor’s sheen to let him blend in that easily. “What is there to do?”

Reinhardt wrapped a hand around his waist and tugged him down a path, a huge smile on his face as he took in all of the festivities. “There’s so much to do. Jousting, sword fighting, the tests of strength,” he said, giving Genji a mischievous look. “And those are only some of the activities meant for those who are brave at heart.”

Genji found his excitement contagious. “I can’t imagine them allowing attendees to take part in the jousts,” he laughed.

“It’s only discouraged if you get caught,” Reinhardt huffed, and Genji forgot about the stares and discomfort, too busy laughing into the man’s arm.

“You sound like me as a teenager,” he managed to say, snickering breathlessly while Reinhardt guided them up to a stand and poured over the menu board. “I used to do things like that. I’d sneak into clubs and join the dancers on stage until my brother came to drag me back home.”

“Currywurst!”

Genji startled a bit and looked up at the man. “Excuse me?” he chuckled, leaning over to look at the board Reinhardt was holding excitedly in his hands.

He looked at Genji with wide, happy eyes and broke into a luminous grin. “They sell currywurst here!” he repeated, nearly vibrating like a sugared up child. “We have to get some. Do you want some?”

Was that some kind of food? He looked up at the stand and saw that it looked like a food cart. The name didn’t make it sound all that appetizing. Genji patted Reinhardt’s strong shoulder and cocked his head to the side. He hoped it wouldn’t make him a bad date to refuse.

“Why don’t you have some?” he said, looking at the thick chalk lines on the menu board. “I can’t eat or drink, so it’d be a waste buying me anything.”

Reinhardt frowned a little, but Genji knew it wasn’t directed at him. “That is most unfortunate, as they are delicious,” he sighed, squeezing Genji’s hip gently. “I will get myself served in that case, and enjoy them enough for the both of us.”

Genji smiled and nodded. “I’ll go wait over here so I don’t block traffic,” he decided, pulling himself away. There was a small sitting area off behind the food tents, and he made his way over towards it once Reinhardt situated himself in line.

He was halfway to the benches when he heard it.

“Mama, look!” a young voice shouted, and Genji felt something attach itself to his leg. “Mama, it’s a knight!”

Genji sputtered and looked down, only to find a small child hanging onto him, her eyes wide with enchantment. “Sorry, sorry,” he stammered, looking around for her mother before he got yelled at for trying to shake her off. “Please let go—”

She frowned and held on tighter, her fingers sticky with cotton candy. “I’m the princess! Princess Eliza!” she explained, her small eyes infinitely serious. “And you’re my knight!”

Oh god, he thought, looking for Reinhardt’s unmistakable figure against the crowd beginning to gather. How do people handle children? There was no way he could handle this himself.

“I’m not a knight,” he tried to say, but the girl’s face crumpled and he immediately back pedaled. Genji bit his lip beneath his helmet and wondered if it would be bad form to detach her and then run.

Reinhardt was at his side before he could act on the wild thought. The man knelt down next to the small girl dressed in her princess tiara, looking for all the world like he was playing along in her make believe game.

“Your royal highness, Princess Eliza, if I may speak?” he asked, bowing dramatically low.

The child wrinkled her nose and Genji held his breath, watching and praying.

“You may,” she granted, letting Reinhardt take one of her hands into his own massive one. Genji tested the grip she still had on him and crumpled a little, finding it still too tight to escape. “What do you want?”

 “I can’t help but notice you are unaccompanied by your court,” Reinhardt said, cradling her hand gently in his own. “Where might the queen or king be? It is unsafe for one as important as you to wander around here alone.”

Eliza huffed and looked around the crowd. Her brow furrowed and she frowned, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. “I don’t know,” she said, holding tighter to Genji’s leg. “I thought she followed. I saw the knight and I ran here. Where’s my mama?”

Genji looked at Reinhardt imploringly. He didn’t think he could handle it if the girl began to cry on him.

“Our quest is simple, in that case,” Reinhardt declared, rising to his feet. “We must bring you to the queen ourselves!”

“We must?” Genji parroted, a bit overwhelmed with the situation. He was the youngest in his family, and he had no experience with children. He was entirely out of his depth with this.

“We are simple heroes, and is this not a quest to reunite the princess with the queen?” Reinhardt smiled, and Genji nearly had to look away because he was being so endearingly sincere. “Where last did you see her?” he asked the young girl.

“We were at the horsies,” she explained, thinking with her hand cupping her chin. “We were gonna watch the joust.”

“I guess we can go look for her over there then,” Genji offered.

He wasn’t prepared for Eliza to hold out her hand expectantly.

“You have to escort me,” she explained, making a grab for his hand when he still didn’t take hers. “I’m a princess so you have to escort me. That’s what knights do.”

He really wasn’t sure if that’s what knights did, but he didn’t think he was in any position to disagree with her.

Gently, he took her hand in his own and followed her to the jousting ring, Reinhardt on her other side to keep the taller pedestrians from stepping on her. Genji tried to keep calm, though his heart pounded like a drum. Was he doing this right? Should he have insisted Reinhardt carry her? Her grip was tight around his metal fingers and he bit his lip, hoping this was okay.

Small, expectant eyes stared up at him, and Genji balked. “I need up!” she insisted, lifting her hands in the air. “I can’t see her, so up!”

He looked to Reinhardt, who smiled at him encouragingly as he nodded. Genji took a deep breath and lifted her beneath her arms, hoisting her up on his shoulders. He felt her hands grab his helmet fins and she used them like reins on a saddle to guide him forward.

“Do you see her?” he asked, smiling a little despite himself as she made horse noises while scanning the crowd. He caught Reinhardt off to the side, moving towards the fair’s information booth. He probably was going to check if the mother had reported in, leaving Genji to manage her royal highness.

“Horsies!” the girl shrieked, and she tugged on the fins until Genji moved towards the paddock where the jousting horses were milling and grazing. “I wanna pet!”

“I’m not sure if that’s allowed,” he tried, looking to the stable manager for permission. “We can ask though. What’s a princess without a steed, right?”

He brought her to the fence and carefully helped her dismount his shoulders, and she clung to the gate to pet the horses nearby. Her face was flushed and her eyes wide. Genji lifted her to sit on the wooden beam, giving her enough height to stroke the head of the bright gray mare that snuffled curiously at her pointy hat.

“Eliza!” screamed a woman’s voice, frightened and relieved all at once.

The girl jumped a little and looked over Genji’s shoulder, her blue eyes somehow growing wider. “Mama!” she shouted back, fussing until Genji set her back on the ground. “Mama, I found the knight! And the horsies!”

The mother didn’t seem too interested in hearing about her wayward daughter’s adventures. She ran to them and grabbed the girl up in a hug, holding her to her chest as she buried her face in the golden locks. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, missy. You hear me? Never again!”

“Mama, it’s okay!” Eliza said, her voice muffled in her mother’s chest. “The knight saved me!”

Genji startled a little and found the mother staring at him now, her attention a heavy weight that kept him from bolting. “Hello,” he tried, subtly looking for Reinhardt in case she reacted poorly. “I suppose I’m the knight.”

A beat passed and Genji didn’t breathe, reading a multitude of emotions in the woman’s eyes.

“Thank you so much for finding her,” the mother finally said, taking Genji’s hands in her own. Her face was tear-stained and her cheeks flushed. She held Eliza on her hip and kissed her cheeks, the relief a physical force.

He didn’t know quite what to say, since he hadn’t been expecting gratitude. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad I could help,” he settled on saying, squeezing her hand gently before he let it go.

“You’re a lifesaver,” the mother pressed, smiling kindly at him. “A real knight in shining armor.”

Genji felt awkward and he shifted on his feet. “It was really nothing. I hope you have a good day,” he gave. Looking at the small princess, he felt his discomfort soften a bit. “Goodbye, Eliza. Enjoy the horsies.”

“Bye, knight!” she cried, leaning forward in her mother’s arms to hug him around the neck. “Bye, bye, bye! You look cooler than these other knights, so you’re my favorite!”

Breathless, Genji carefully hugged her back and detached himself, letting the reunited family go back to their merrymaking. He turned and saw Reinhardt off by the stands, waving at him encouragingly.

He waited until he was with him before crumpling into the man’s broad chest.

Genji cradled his helmet in his hands, so grateful for the visor hiding his blushing face. “That was so embarrassing,” he groaned, letting Reinhardt pull him into a hug. “I’m shocked her mother didn’t come after me with a javelin.”

Reinhardt rumbled with laughter and lifted him up for a kiss, smiling so widely that he looked euphoric. “You saved the princess, Genji,” he said. “You were a true knight. A hero.” His hand kindly squeezed his shoulder, and Genji tilted his head up for another kiss.

Maybe he could see the appeal of these sorts of fairs. Just a little bit.

oOo

When Golden Week came a few weeks later, Genji felt honor bound to inform Reinhardt.

It was a testament to the amount of time they were spending together that the man’s code of chivalry and honor had rubbed off on him enough to make him think like that at all.

“It is Golden Week,” Genji broached casually, watching the immense man at work on the bench press. His muscled bulged and swelled like the ocean tides as he lifted the monumental weight. “Would you like to celebrate with me?”

Reinhardt finished his set and settled the reinforced weight on its stand, wiping at his face with the towel draped around his neck. “Golden Week?” he asked, looking at Genji. Despite the layer of sweat, the older man showed no outward signs of exertion. “Pray tell, what is that?”

He had to force himself to look away from the rippling physique, unable to concentrate on the conversation with all of that filling his vision. “It’s a festival of sorts,” Genji said, proud of himself for stringing together a coherent sentence. “In Japan, there are several holidays that are grouped into a single week.”

“How marvelous,” Reinhardt exclaimed, latching onto the information with the exuberance he always displayed. “What sort of festival is it? Is it safe to assume it’s not the type that involves currywurst and jousting?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” Genji shifted on the bench. He wasn’t doing a very good job of spotting for the man anyway. “It’s outdoors, with games and food and fireworks.” He took Reinhardt’s hand in his own, looking up at him with a small smile. “I was really fond of them as a child and since you showed me your fair, I was wondering if you’d want to see one of mine. Hopefully this one won’t involve almost adopting a lost child.”

Reinhardt smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “Aw, if you say so. I had quite a good time on that quest,” he teased, and Genji blushed. “I’ll go get ready. Will we be heading to Japan for this?”

He nodded and watched his boyfriend stand, the towel hung around his neck. He absolutely couldn’t wait.

They traveled to Hanamura in a whirl of action, the preparations only hastily made last minute. Genji packed away his clothing and settled in beside Reinhardt, napping away the flight until they landed.

If Genji had felt out of place at Reinhardt’s fair, they both were a bit out of place at his.

“This is so quaint!” Reinhardt boomed, his voice carrying over the crowd like a clap of thunder. “What should we do first?”

Genji tugged at his arm and guided him carefully through the milling crowd, thankful to his yukata for covering a good portion of his armor. His helmet drew enough attention on its own, but Reinhardt was something far beyond inconspicuous. The size of him alone had him towering above everyone present, and they were all curious about the large, loud, westerner in their midst.

“Let’s get some snacks,” he offered, easily picking out the mochi stand by the rhythmic sound of a hammer pounding rice. “You might find this interesting. They make it by pounding rice flour until it turns into candy.”

Reinhardt certainly looked interested. He peered beneath the stand’s awning to take in the worker wielding the hammer. Their assistant stood by, fearlessly reaching in to turn the mass of mochi in between strikes. The timing was perfect, marked by a beating drum to create a practiced rhythm.

“What do you call it?” he asked, looking down at Genji.

“It’s called mochi. It comes in different flavors, but I think they’re only doing sakura and green tea here at the fair.”

Laughing, he ducked a bit lower to see the small confections laid out on the counter. “This looks like such a fun thing to make.” Nudging Genji a bit, he smiled. “I bet we would make a great team, just like them.”

Genji flushed beneath his helmet and brought his hand up to his cheek. “I’m sure we would. Do you want to try some?” he asked, leaning against the thick arm at his shoulder.

The smile he got in return was beatific, and he had to turn away, distracting himself with ordering some from the vendor. He rattled off the order in Japanese, surprising the woman behind the counter a bit. Genji tried not to let her staring or reluctance phase him. She accepted his money and packaged up four of the small mochi mounds, so he counted it as a win.

 _“Thank you very much,”_ he said, bowing his head a bit as he took the small box.

She smiled tightly and handed him his change. If the exchange was terse, Reinhardt either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care to mention it. Genji took him by the hand and tugged him on, handing the box to him.

“Here you go,” he said, searching for the good mood again. “I hope you like it. It can be a bit weird if you’ve never had it before.”

“What flavors did you get?” Reinhardt asked, opening the small container to look at the pale pink and green treats. He took one between his fingers and his eyes widened as he squeezed it gently. “Oh my, it’s so springy!”

He smiled. “The green are green tea, the pink is the sakura. I like the sakura best, but I didn’t know what you might like, so I got both.”

Humming, Reinhardt popped one in his mouth and chewed before Genji could tell him it might be better to take a small bite to see how he liked it.

Risking a glance up, Genji tightened his grip on the large hand. “Does it taste good?” he asked, watching Reinhardt chew thoughtfully. “It was always one of my favorites, back when I could still eat.”

“It is certainly interesting,” he replied, smiling kindly down at Genji. “The texture is unlike anything I have ever had before. Soft yet chewy, with a flavor that’s so delicate. Thank you for sharing this with me, Genji.”

If he wasn’t wearing his visor, he knew his blush would be as bright as the red on the banners around him. “I’m just glad you like it,” he murmured, taking Reinhardt by the wrist to tug him towards the other booths. “What do you want to do? We’ve got some time yet before the fireworks start.”

Reinhardt glanced around and ducked his head, peering into the assorted booths and stands. His eyes brightened and he grinned widely, looking at Genji like a child in a candy store. “Are the rules the same here as they are elsewhere?” he asked, gesturing towards the fish game. “We could use some lovely pets back on base.”

An image rose up in his mind, one of Reinhardt trying to navigate the thin rice paper net in his massive hand, and Genji felt just as giddy as his date. “If you rip the net, you lose,” he managed to say without laughing too hard. “It’s pretty hard, but let’s try it.”

Genji paid the price for the game, handing on of the tiny nets to Reinhardt. Just as he had expected, it looked just as dwarfed in his grip as a giant holding a paperclip. He bent over the pool of swimming goldfish, showing him how to carefully chase and scoop the fish without tearing the delicate paper.

“Oh no!” Reinhardt lamented, brandishing his torn net with a sad expression in his eyes. “It really is hard to do.”

“It’s okay, try again,” Genji consoled, patting his shoulder while handing him another net. “Go slow and try to guide it under the fish. You want to lift, not scoop.”

“I am determined to catch them now,” he whispered to the fish, his eyes narrowed in concentration. “I am going to win them and give them to you as a token of my affection.”

“Because nothing says affection like carnival goldfish,” Genji replied. His words were a bit teasing, but he was blushing horribly behind his visor. He had a feeling Reinhardt knew anyway.

It was almost comical how deadset he was on winning. Reinhardt bent over the pool of fish and hunted like a predator, setting the net just below the water’s surface to wait for a fish to swim over it. Genji held his breath as he watched, as intent as his date on the small, unaware goldfish.

“Now!” Reinhardt said through gritted teeth, lifting the unlucky fish from the water in his unbroken net. Two fish wriggled on the delicate rice paper and the booth attendant rushed to grab a water-filled bag. The fish were deposited and Reinhardt looked to Genji as the bag was knotted and handed back to him, his grin victorious and infinitely proud.

“You did it!” Genji said, smiling back brightly. He hugged Reinhardt around the neck, feeling like a giddy child. “Good job!”

The attendant handed him the bagged fish and Reinhardt took it in his massive hand, holding them high. “I dub thee Arthur and Merlin!” he decreed, and Genji couldn’t seem to stop laughing. “May your fins stay sharp and your path always run true!”

“You are such a dork,” Genji teased, holding his hands out when Reinhardt brought the bag near.

The two fish swam happily in their bag and Genji cradled them gently in his hand, smiling so brightly at them. Arthur and Merlin, he thought to himself. It suited them, and it definitely suited Reinhardt. He looked up at Reinhardt and tugged him down by his collar for a peck, the mouth of his helmet tapping him on the cheek.

“Let’s go watch some fireworks,” he murmured, taking a large hand in his own to lead them to the spot.

By the time they made it to the hilltop, they were far behind the crowd. A thick throng of spectators dotted the area, many standing as more and more space became filled with families and lovers eager to watch the conclusion to the festivities.

Genji, short as he was, could hardly see anything for the forest of people in front of him.

“Too bad I’m not Eliza,” he huffed, not quite jumping, but close. “I wish I could sit on a knight’s shoulders right about now.” The fireworks was just about to start, but given how crowded it was, he doubted he’d be able to see any of it.

Large hands fell to his hips and Genji looked up, Reinhardt smiling gently down at him. “Good thing you’ve got a knight here with you,” he chuckled, and before Genji could so much as ask what he meant, he was being lifted into the air, the bagged fish in his hand nearly lost in the movement.

“ _Oh my god,”_ he sputtered, grabbing at the hands as they balanced him on impossibly broad shoulders. “Reinhardt! I wasn’t serious!”

“Oh, but I am,” the man laughed, looking up at him. His hands fixed themselves around Genji’s thighs, stroking along the smooth metal soothingly. “You can see now, can’t you? Enjoy the view. It’s going to be beautiful.”

Genji felt his heart in his throat and he clung to the long, white mane, so happy he didn’t know how he’d manage to make it through to the finale.

oOo

To say he was nervous would be an understatement, but Genji didn’t let it get to him. He settled his helmet on the desk and tried not to blush too badly when the movement made him gasp.

This was going to be great, he told himself. Reinhardt would be awestruck and would no doubt accept him into his bed with open arms. All he had to do was walk to the man’s adjoining room and ask. It would be as simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less.

He swallowed another moan and stood, thinking that perhaps he should have waited to put the vibrator in until he was already in the man’s bed. Everything was suddenly so much harder to do while distracted by the incessant press of the toy to his prostate.

A blush rose to his cheeks and he tugged on his t-shirt, trying not to think about it or what it was meant to do. Opening the door, he peeked into the hallway to make sure no one was around. Everyone else who wasn’t on mission had already gone to bed and Genji calmed his breathing, using every ounce of stealth he had to run to the door adjacent to his own. He barely bothered to knock, letting himself in with a confidence born of familiarity.

The door shut behind his back quietly and Genji looked towards the simple bunk where Reinhardt was, as usual, tucked in and reading a novel. “Good evening,” he greeted, making his way over to the bed with a spring to his step that didn’t help matters much in keeping his head clear.

“Well, good evening, Genji,” Reinhardt chuckled, setting his book down to hold open the blanket, beckoning him beneath. “I wasn’t expecting a nighttime visit.”

His hands were so small on Reinhardt’s chest. “I wanted to sleep with you,” Genji murmured, every minute shift he made sending the vibrator jostling inside him. “If you’ll have me, I want you.”

“Genji, I’d like nothing more,” he rumbled, his voice low and just a bit heated. “It’d be an honor to share this bed with you.” His hands fit so nicely around Genji’s hips, tugging him forward to splay out over top of him. The blanket came next and for all intents and purposes, he looked ready to retire them both for the night.

“You know I don’t mean to really sleep, right?” Genji asked, laughing a little when Reinhardt feigned a snore. He rolled his hips into those below him, shivering when he felt the man’s excitement growing alongside his own.

Reinhardt opened a single eye, struggling to keep his smile from ruining his game. “Ah, but Genji, sleep is very important for maintaining a healthy body,” he teased, moving his hands to cup Genji’s ass and play with the vibrator he no doubt felt through the thin shorts. “It’d be very irresponsible of us to waste our nights doing anything else.”

“What a shame then,” Genji moaned, rolling into the rhythm Reinhardt was building. “I was hoping you’d finally get to fuck me tonight.”

This wasn’t the first time he’d ever sneaked into the man’s bed. They’d been together for a few months, and Genji was nothing if not a physical man. Reinhardt tipped him over onto the mattress and hovered above him, a gentle smile on his face. With the vibrator and plenty of lube, there was no reason not to try penetration.

Warm eyes drank him in and Genji wriggled on the sheets, spreading his legs wantonly. “I stretched myself for you,” he said breathlessly, lifting his hips so Reinhardt could strip him of his shorts and see. “I even got a toy. You’ll fit, I promise.” And he knew he would. He’d worked himself into a messy state to make sure, and it’d been hellish waiting for lights out before coming here to make it all worth it.

Reinhardt raised a brow like he wasn’t quite convinced, but Genji could see how his breath stuttered when he dipped his fingers down to see for himself. Two slipped in easily alongside the vibrator and Genji moaned, bucking into it. “You weren’t lying,” Reinhardt said with pride in his voice. “You really went to a lot of effort for me.”

“I want you,” Genji said, blushing. He tugged on his shoulder until he came down for a kiss, and if felt so much better without the visor in the way. “I want you, so don’t make me wait any longer. I want all of it.”

When he still looked a little hesitant, Genji reached out to cup the man through his sweats, working the thick length he could feel already hardening. “Please?” he begged, covering all he could of Reinhardt’s cheek with kisses. “At least let me try?”

He knew he’d won when Reinhardt trembled like a leaf in a storm and tugged down his own pants to free himself to the open air. Genji licked his lips and touched the head with just the tips of his fingers. Reinhardt was the biggest he’d ever seen, and he wanted so very badly for that to be inside him. It was a crime honestly that he’d never gotten the chance for it before.

Reinhardt brought his attention back to him with a gentle, loving kiss, his hand carefully pulling the vibrator out to rest on the bed beside him. “You’ll let me know if it’s too much, won’t you?” he asked, cupping Genji’s cheek in a large palm. His thumb stroked Genji’s artificial cheekbone. “I would feel terrible if I hurt you.”

It was a little overwhelming to be looked at like that. Genji felt his throat constrict. He managed a nod, covering Reinhardt’s hand with his own to hold it to his cheek. “Do it, please,” he pleaded, melting into the kiss when it came.

Warm hands trailed down his body and came to rest on his hips, lifting him up a bit to let Reinhardt’s cock tease his entrance. There was lube beneath the mattress and he grabbed for it, coating himself liberally before pouring on more to work inside, just to be as careful as possible.

“Try to stay quiet now, Genji,” Reinhardt whispered, pressing in just the tip to make him shake. “I share a wall with Miss Angela, and I think we’d both be embarrassed if she gave us that knowing look over the breakfast table tomorrow morning.”

Genji felt himself go bright red and he clapped a hand over his mouth, because embarrassed would be only the tip of the iceberg if he had to go the rest of his life knowing the doctor had heard them having sex. He bit his fingers when Reinhardt wasted no more time with small talk, pressing inside with one fluid, slow move.

He was massive, and even with the stretching and preparation done, Genji still felt tears rise to his eyes as Reinhardt pressed inside. Deeper and deeper he went, inch by daunting inch, until Genji felt so full he could hardly gather breath to moan. His fingers buried themselves in soft white hair and he tugged the man down to him, muffling his groan in a sloppy kiss.

“How are you so big?” he wheezed, clenching helplessly on the cock currently splitting him in two. He had never taken something so large before, and Reinhardt smiled down at him, a look of utter adoration in his eyes for trying.

“Oh, you know,” Reinhardt sighed, his voice a bit tight as he carefully began to move. “A steady regimen of currywurst, exercise, and at least one glass of milk a day.”

Genji couldn’t quite manage a laugh, so he settled for a broken moan. As big as he was, there was no way for him not to press against his prostate. The gentle thrusts sent electricity down his spine and tentatively he rolled into it, seeking the pleasure that slowly began to outweigh his discomfort.

“Reinhardt,” Genji keened, arching his back as he heated up. “Faster, go faster, I can take it.”

A large hand came to down to touch him, working his hard cock in time to the thrusts. Everything about him was gentle, slow, and Genji used his hands to brace himself, meeting him for every ounce he gave. The bed rocked in time to their pace and it was only through Reinhardt’s startling control that it didn’t get frenetic enough to allow it to bang against the shared wall.

At that point though, Genji didn’t think he really cared one way or another.

“You’re so tight, Genji,” Reinhardt grunted, his considerable muscles rippling with the force of his effort. “You feel so perfect. So beautiful.”

Genji’s cheeks burned and he felt his cock twitch, signaling his end.

He came with a cry muffled by Reinhardt’s kiss, shaking as the man continued moving for another few moments before he too lost control. Genji writhed and trembled, moaning as he was filled with the hot release.

“Oh god, Reinhardt,” he groaned, plastering himself to the man as the aftershocks tore through him. “We have to do that again.”

Somehow, he still had the breath to laugh. “Maybe after you’ve rested,” Reinhardt huffed, falling down onto the mattress beside him. “If we do this too many times, I fear it might shorten my life considerably. You’re too much, Genji.”

“I’m too much?” Genji whined, burying his face in the soft shirt. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a week.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to carry you in that case,” Reinhardt promised, situating Genji on his chest to cuddle. “It’s the least I can do for all that you’ve given to me.” His large, comforting hands ran down his back and soothed the aches that would no doubt be all too present come morning.  

A kiss was pressed to his temple and Genji hummed, already on his way to blissful unconsciousness. “My knight in shining armor,” he mumbled, kissing soft skin as he slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we go! that was certainly something out of the box, but i had fun. if youd like to see more of my work, check out my tumblr (terminallydepraved) and hit me up! let me know how you liked this as well, i thrive off feedback. until next time~


End file.
